Bella,Harry, and Draco! What Happened To Edward?
by girlwholuvsallthemenintwilight
Summary: TwilightXHarryPotter Bella found out that she was a witch, and goes to Hogwarts, but what happens when she's there Edward and the other Cullens are snatched from her... and it was their choice to do so? DarkEdward!duhduhduuh notgoodatsummeries sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is mentioned in Twilight or Harry Potter stories, If I did Bella would have been with Jacob, and Hermione and Harry would have wound up together.

Rated M for language and maybe a few lemons- maybe.

Chapter 1: The Letter

BPoV

Edward and I were sitting at the Cullen's kitchen table doing our homework, well my

homework. Thanks to his stupid vampire speed he had already finished his and was now

helping me with mine.

"Edward, you know that I don't understand calculus, no matter what I do about it.

What's the point?" I asked exasperated, slamming my head down on the table.

"The point is, Bella. That you tried to understand it and when it comes to the test, I think you may be surprised at how many you get right." He said happily.

"Yah, right, that'll be the day." I said sarcastically my head still resting on the table. Edward just laughed.

It was at that moment Alice, Emmett, and the rest of the Cullens' came through the front door yelling, laughing and smiling.

The had all been out at the new dance club in Port Angeles while I was stuck studying and Edward, of course, didn't want to leave me alone by myself; no matter how many times I told him to go and find a prettier girl to fall in love with. He pretended not to hear me, told his family to have fun, shut the door. We then spent hours and hours at the table doing my work.

"So did you all have fun?" I asked, grateful that they had come.

"Yes it was good you should come next time" said Carlisle with a kind smile.

" Okay well we best be going. I have to get her home." Edward said while opening the door for me.

I went to walk out the door when I was attacked by a bird! It's talons scraped across my cheek, thankfully not brining blood, and flew around my head in circles. So of course what was I supposed to do? I screamed Bloody murder.

"Help! Help! Get it away! Ahhh!!" I yelled at the Cullen's who were all standing in shock… well, everyone except Emmett, who was laughing so hard that if he was human he would be crying.

Finally Edward was able to get the bird away from my head by grabbing it by its wing. The bird let out an annoyed squawk and stuck out its leg which held a letter attached to it. After I had calmed down enough I picked up the letter very slowly and read the outside envelope. What was on it shocked myself and the rest of the Cullens even more so than the bird.

It read: Ms I. Swann

The Cullen's front door

Forks

Washington State

I read it out loud to the rest of them, getting more confused with each word I said.

Before I opened it I looked to Alice to ask if she new what was going on.

"I don't know Bella, I cant see it. I would just open it."

"Okay here it goes."

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

A few eyebrows raised at that. We had never heard of real wizards. Well if there were werewolves and vampires anything could be true.

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Swann_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are sorry that you were not informed until your seventeenth year but unfortunately, we were not informed of your magical properties until now. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

There were three sheets of paper including the strange note. I gave it to Carlisle who had wanted to read it again and read the other. The first was my list of things to get and the last was another note, handwritten and obviously not from the Deputy Headmistress.

**Dear Ms. Isabella "Bella" Swann**

**We are pleased to invite your friends, The Cullens, to come along as well. I am quite informed of their backgrounds and will be pleased to help with any necessary needs. There is a forest beside Hogwarts where you'll be welcomed to hunt in.**

**Please say hello to your father Bella, for me. The last time I saw him was when dear Renee had just gotten out of the hospital where she gave birth to you, I quite enjoyed our talk as well as meeting you. You were quite a small thing. **

**Looking forward to seeing you again.**

**Love, Albus Dumbledore**

**Ps. **

**Terribly sorry that the bird frightened you and the Cullens, as well as cut your cheek.**

"Ho-ly Crap!" Said Emmet after reading over my shoulder.

"Weird." said Alice and Rosalie together.

The others were quite, thinking probably.

"He knew your dad? And you?" Edward asked surprised at this information.

"I guess. We really should get going. I'll ask Charlie when we get home. Okay Carlisle?"

"Of course Bella, and if you choose to go I believe that all of us would come as well."

Edward and I said our goodbyes and left to go confront my dad.

Hogwarts, no ones PoV

"Do you really believe that they will come Dumbledore?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Oh yes, quite sure. Charlie will make sure of it."

sigh "Dear Charlie Swann, one of the best students I ever had. Even if he was a little clumsy. Too bad James and the others couldn't save him." said Professor Flitwick.

"What Happe-"

Before the other Professor could finish his question the door opened.

"Sorry." said Snape with his usual sneer in place. " What did I miss?" He asked while sitting down.

"We were waiting for Professor Slughorn to finish his question." said McGonagall somewhat snottily.

"Yes, as I was saying. What happened to him?" Slugghorn asked.

"He was attacked by Death Eaters." Professor Flitwick stated sadly.

"I was not present at the time his name was mentioned." Said Snape sounding bored.

"Charlie Swann. His daughter has magic, she is most likely coming to Hogwarts. Or is that a problem for you?" asked McGonagall.

Snape didn't answer, he just sat there looking somewhat stunned. Dumbledore sighed quietly to himself. Though he would never admit it, Severus quite admired Charlie. He was quite a talented wizard and did treat Severus nicely when they were at school together. Unfortunately, Charlie had sided with James on a very big argument and the had never talked again, he held a grudge against Charlie and has yet to stop even to this day.

"Anyway, he was doing something for the Order." said Dumbledore. "Before it was _The _Order." He explained to confused glances.

"They had attacked him when he was in a deserted ally in Diagon Alley. Somehow stripped his powers." said McGonagall with a slight sniffle.

"Which obviously made him a squib. Met and fell in love with a muggle and-" Snape was cut of by professor Slugghorn.

"But if he was a squib how is it she has magical powers?"

"We, uh, don't know." McGonagall looked at Albus uncertainly.

"No we don't." He agreed.

There was a uncomfortable silence as some of the professors were lost in their thoughts. It was broken by Hagrid.

"She is friends with vampires?" he asked.

"Yes, apparently she is involved with one, in love if I am not correct." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Quite normal for young people I am told."

"There is nothing normal with a girl who is infatuated with a vampire." said Snape with a sniff.

"True, but it is not uncommon, especially when it comes to werewolves." Professor Flitwick joked. Everyone laughed at the obvious joke. It was quite obvious that many girls had been infatuated with Professor Remus Lupin. He would be here a day before all the other students came.

Everyone laughed, that is, except Snape.

'There is something he is not sharing' Dumbledore thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time

"_There is nothing normal with a girl who is infatuated with a vampire." said Snape with a sniff._

"_True, but it is not uncommon, especially when it comes to werewolves." Professor Flitwick joked. Everyone laughed at the obvious joke. It was quite obvious that many girls had been infatuated with Professor Remus Lupin. He would be here a day before all the other students came._

_Everyone laughed, that is, except Snape. _

'_There is something he is not sharing' Dumbledore thought to himself._

Disclaimer I don't own twilight or harry potter etc.

Chapter two

BPoV

Edward and I were sitting in the living room with Charlie. We had decided to tell him everything, well, almost everything. We didn't tell him about Edward 'sleeping' over at night, but other than that, everything. I was expecting some shock or disbelieving shouts from Charlie, but he just sat there watching us. Finally we finished telling our story and waited to see what he would say.

"I'm sorry I never told you sooner Bells. About you being a witch. I never thought it was possible so I didn't tell you, and Edward by the time I had fully met you I knew what you were as long as you were good to Bella that's all that mattered."

Okay what the hell was he saying? He knew about wizards and vampires? What??

"Why, didn't you think she could be?" asked Edward

"Well, even though I was a wizard when I was your age something happened and I never thought my kid could have powers."

It took me a minute to get my thoughts in order but when I did I noticed the implication of what he was saying.

"Something happened? What happened?"

"Why did it happen?" Edward asked.

"Well, to answer Bella's question first. I was a part of a wizard organization when I was eighteen, I was the youngest in the 'group', and was on a job for them when I was attacked and left for dead. What they didn't relise was that they hadn't killed me but had done something much worse, even if unentential. They had stripped me of all my magic. Everyone in the world except for a handful has magic, though not all people have enough to become wizards. After the attack I was one of the few who had none. I was completely 'sucked dry' of all magic. It was horrible. I could barley move even after three weeks, it took me two months to be able to get anywhere by myself and when that happened I got a letter from the ministry of magic saying that I was expected to leave by the end of the fallowing week. That hurt even more than losing my magic. I had saved dozens of people and all I got was a thank you and told to leave. When I finally did no one but Albus Dumbledore seemed to care. He was the one who was able to get me on my feet again. He bought this house for me, gave me money and an identity and then even he left. I had a huge grudge against all the wizardry world and as I got older it only grew. It wasn't until I met your mother that I finally put everything in the past. At first it was very ackward for me. I had never had time to have a relationship with a girl in the wizarding world so I didn't know what I was doing wrong or write with Renee, but I soon found out that I was very quickly falling in love with her. Then we had you and my life got even better I had for the first time in my life a family, but then you and your mother left. The only thing that kept me going was knowing that you would come to visit, as well as the occasional visit from Albus. Then you came to stay with me and you know the rest."

"But Dad who were the people that started this in the first place for you?" I asked still amazed by his story.

"His name was Voldemort, he was the most feared wizard of our time. He went around killing people who he didn't find worthy of being wizards or to live. They-"

"Wait is he still around?" asked Edward worily. I just knew what was going through his head._ If Voldemort is still alive I don't want him getting anywhere close to my Bella._ Or something like that.

"I don't know, I wouldn't imagine that he would be, we were getting a lot stronger. No they probably would have been destroyed. Anyway, like I was saying, the people that he didn't find worthy were muggles 'non-magic folk' and muggle born wizards and witches. Which is what you are. "

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No of course not. I was muggle born as well and not meaning to brag or anything but I was very powerful, but im sure even like then that they will think less of you or make fun of you because of that. By them I mean the purebloods who are believed to have wizards every line of their family tree and therefore are pure wizards, people like that you just have to ignore they probably wont do anymore than make fun of you and even if you do you can so take them Bells".

"Thanks Dad."

"Charlie, just so you know my self and my family have been invited to join Bella." Said Edward.

"Of course, that makes me feel a lot better knowing she'll have someone to protect her."

Edward and I both let out breaths that we didn't relise we had been holding. Only Edward probably hadn't noticed. Stupid vampires and their not needing to breathe. We talked a little more with Charlie, then said our goodnights. Edward left and I went upstairs to sleep with my personal angel.

EPoV

I was upstairs holding my dearest Bella as she was sleeping. I had been pondering over what Charlie had said and disagreed with what he had said adout this Voldemort person, there was still a huge chance that Voldemort was alive and if that was true I was going to have to take care of Bella even more so than I am right now, and I planned to protect her no matter what. I would always be there for her.

A/N

I thought this place would be good to stop. I am so sorry that I hadn't written any more in such a long time, I'm really bad at writing longer stories ill try to be better.

Love Ya Kayle


	3. AuthorNote

Sorry i havent written anything in a very long time but ive been tramendesly busy with school. i am also hooping for four more reviews. when that happens i'll write another chapter, and i promise it will be good.


	4. Author Note

So sorry that I haven't added a new chapter in like ever!!!

I'm finally in grade ten and all of a sudden swamped with crap, it doesn't help that once I start something I

can never commit so ya

I'm putting this story on hold, and I m hopefully going to start a new one with the same story line as this

one. So I'm sorry to all of you who have had the patience, please stay tuned.

Luv ya Kayle


	5. Chapter 5

BPoV

It was the end of August when I had my first real taste of magic. Charlie took the Cullen's and myself to London. I'm not kidding you, London as in London, ENGLAND!! It was so cool but that wasn't even the best part. He took us to this bar - or was it a pub?- called the Leaky Cauldron. It was this dark place with very dodgy looking people. What was even worse is that when we all walked in, everything and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over.

"Edward, they're all staring." I said nervously, leaning over to whisper to him.

"Yes, but not at you. Look."

The man behind the bar dropped his glass that he was cleaning when we had walked in and now started to speak, quite loudly as well.

"Good Lord, its Charlie Swan!

Charlie Swan… What?

I stated this question out loud to Edward, completely confused as to what was going on.

"It's terribly good to see you; I always knew you were still alive." The man behind the bar came up to Charlie and enveloped him in a hug.

Charlie looked, as ever, uncomfortable that the man was hugging him and tried to get him off as quick as possible.

"Hello Tom, It's very good to see you." Charlie had finally managed to get Tom off and was now, much to my amazement, blushing. Especially when everyone, or most, fallowed Toms' lead and got up from their tables, and came over to Charlie. Many grabbed his hands to shake or hugged him. All expressing their happiness that he was back, all the people in the Leaky Cauldron that is, except one table. A table consisting of three people wrapped in dark cloaks with the hoods up. Whispering to each other and occasionally lifting up their heads to look around. These same people who everyone in the pub made sure to avoid and give the table a wide berth.

I found an opening through all the people surrounding Charlie and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Dad; who are those people over there?" I pointed toward the men at the table while looking around at all the faces surrounding Charlie. I hated to be the centre of attention and I knew Charlie did too; this whole seen was just getting more embarrassing by the minute. No one was paying any attention to the Cullens, which was odd; they usually were the main focus of every single person in a room when they walked in. Well it must be a nice change for them.

"What men, sweetie?" Charlie asked whispering back at me.

"The ones over there," I turned around looking at the table where the men sat, only to see that there was no one there. "They were there!"

I started to push through the people, walking toward the table. That was, until a hand grabbed my arm hard, holding me in place.

My exclamation must have been heard by Tom, the bar tender. He was on the other end of the hand holding me away from the table.

"I wouldn't get to close lassie. There is a reason why that table is in the farthest darkest corner, the table is only meant to sit paying customers who nobody wants around."

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"By now they know that Charlie is back, and they would wish of nothing better than for him to get caught. They probably left a portkey or some other device to bring Charlie to them."

"What's a portkey? No, wait. Who were they? And why would they want my Dad?"  
"Your father! Well now. Congratulations."

"Okay..."

"The people-"

"Oh yes. Those people are known as Death Eaters, or believed to be them any way."

"Death Eaters?"

"Bella."

I was looking at the table with rapt attention, and didn't turn around to look at Charlie or any of the Cullens who I knew were fallowing him.

"What Dad?" I asked, my voice must have hinted about what we were talking about because Edward came up closer to me, tried to get my attention and Charlie was asking Tom about what the conversation was about.

"What are Death Eaters?" I asked again, this time to anyone who would answer.

"Death Eaters. There are still Death Eaters?" Charlie sounded shocked. That finally got my attention and I turned around to look at him.

"Well of course there's still Death Eaters. Especially, now that You Know Who is back, and at large." Tom said. Finally, answering my previous question.

"You Know Who? Who is that Dad?"

Edward and Alice were looking at me trying to quietly covey that maybe I should shut up, but as usual I couldn't tell the little differences their faces make when m they are trying to be discreet about what they're saying. They use those faces when they're talking about me and they don't want me to know something. So why they thought it would work now is unbeknownst to me.

"That's what they call Voldemort, Bella." Edward told me as quietly as possible. Well as quietly as possible for a human to be able to hear

"VOLDEMORT!" exclaimed Charlie. His face was almost as white as Edwards' and his families'. "But I thought he was dead, especially by now."

"Yes well, after Mr. Potter came in to the wizarding world everything has been in a complete tizzy." One of the other patrons, some of which had fallowed Charlie, exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, he did, but you have to admit, without that boy we would probably be dead by now. Or out of business." Tom replied.

"Potter, you mean James had a son?" If I thought Charlie had looked white before, he was downright the colour of a corpse by now.

"Oh yes, Mr. Swann. Harry Potter is his name. The Chosen One."

"The Chosen One?" Carlisle finally said something, and just so happened to voice the very question everyone was wondering.

"A prophecy was made about Harry, about him beating He Who Must Not Be Named. That's all we know right now."

"He is James and Lily's son. Where are they?"

"I'm terribly sorry Charlie, you know how much I liked James, but James and Lily died years ago. When Harry was only one."

"Oh, Dad I'm so sorry." I put my hand on his arm lending the same consolation I did when Harry Clearwater had died.

"Well that's okay Bella. I hadn't talked to any of them for years now." Charlie sounded and looked like he didn't care but I knew him well enough to know that it did bother him. That James was his friend and hearing he had died, especially when Charlie never got to talk to him after everything happened when he was eighteen.

"Charlie, I think we should go now so the kids can get their stuff." Carlisle said happily. He was trying to help take everyone's minds off things.

"Yes I believe you're right Carlisle."

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward whispered in my ear. I had started to move toward that table again. I don't know what was going on there but something defiantly was and I had to figure it out. This could be the first time that I really saw some magic. How cool was that?

"One second Edward." I quickly looked over at my Dad and the other wizard, making sure no one saw me, I finally made it all the way to the table.

I could see nothing suspicious about the table, nothing that Tom had said anything about. Except, yes there was something but it could hardly have been anything dangerous. There, lying in the perfect middle of the table was a fork, a fork perfectly placed so it was, peculiarly, completely straight. The stem of the fork faced exactly where I was standing with the top pointing directly into the corner where the two walls met.

Now, it doesn't sound so odd, someone may have dropped it there, and it landed exactly straight in the exact centre of the table. No, not possible.

"Bella, stop it right now, they're starting to leave."

"Then you go with them Edward I'll be there in a second, I just have to check something."

"Right Bella, if I leave, you'll end up tripping and breaking your neck. Or something worse."

"Well then, Edward, be quiet and just stay there."

I leaned toward the table and lightly put my finger on it. Nothing happened. I then put my whole hand on the table and still nothing, not that I thought anything would. If anything the thing that would have to do damage would be the fork.

I looked behind me at Edward who was staring worriedly after everyone else as they started to leave, not paying any attention to me thank goodness. I then turned back to the table and lightly, quickly, I touched the fork. Nothing happened so I did it again only this time I touched it as I would any old fork and still, nothing happened.

"See, I knew it."

"Knew what Angel?" Edward asked, still distracted by the family.

"There was nothing dangerous on that table." That got his attention.

"Bella weren't you told not to touch it!" Edward sounded angry. Uh Oh.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious." I put on my puppy dog face, which I knew always won him over.

"I know Bella, but you can't just do that here, in this world. We don't know a thing about this world; it's even more dangerous than the world back home."

Okay…

"You're right Edward I'm sorry."

"Okay, come on they're leaving out the back."

I fallowed Edward to the back of the pub waving goodbye to Tom.

**NOBODY'S POV**

Edward and Bella walked out of the Leaky Cauldron without a glance back.

However if they had they would have noticed that in the darkest corner, on a table where there once sat an old fork perfectly aligned in the perfect centre of the table there now sat, well, none.


	6. Another AuthorNote

HEY LOOK I DID ANOTHER CHAPTER, ARNT YALL HAPPY!?!

SO I ALSO STARTED A FEW OTHER STORIES AS WELL, ON ABOUT HERMIONE AND ONE WITH TWILIGHT AND SUPERNATURAL CROSSOVER PLEASE READ THEM !!!!!

Luv Ya

Kayle


End file.
